The Klutz and the Flame
by Eryanissa
Summary: Hanatarou was always being bullied and picked on. He wanted nothing more than to have a good friend who treated him as though he were an equal. Unohana throws him on an escort mission where he is to protect a member of squad 11 with his life. HanatarouxOC
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I do _not _own Bleach or any of the characters. They all belong to Tite Kubo. The only character I own is Renosuke Kaya.

Hanatarou was staggering about as he went to deliver dinner to one of the criminals in the Seireitei cells. He nearly dropped the tray with the food on it and was quick to open the cell and put the tray inside. "H-Here!" He walked outside and closed the door quickly to ensure he did not escape. The criminal looked up at him; eyes bloodied and lips made into a sinister smirk.

"When I get out of here, you will be _lunch_." He grinned and then his big, muscular arms took hold of the tray and he began to eat like a mad man. Hanatarou began to shake and then solemnly walked down the hall. He usually had the same routine every day. He would take food to the prisoners, heal the injured and then go home and go to bed. He wanted something to change where he didn't feel like cow fodder but nothing was ever going to change. It never did.

Hanatarou ran towards his headquarters where he heard he was wanted and walked into Unohana's office. "I-I'm here, Captain!" Hanatarou fell to his knees before her and shut his eyes. His voice was very shaky and he could not help it.

"Stand up, Hanatarou. I have a rescue mission for you. Do you think you are up to it?" She smiled politely and waved her hand up in hopes he would stand up. She did not feel like she was worthy of anyone bowing to her.

"S-sorry…" He stood up and looked at her. "A rescue mission? M-me?!" He was stammering and getting a little nervous. "I don't think I could do something like that by myself! Who am I rescuing?" His face turned pale and his eyes widened. He was getting a little worried, but perhaps this is the type of thing he was looking for.

"Did I say rescue mission? I meant to say _escort _mission. You will be accompanying one of the Renosuke that just came into play. Her name is Renosuke Kaya. She is of squad 11, so be careful. You will both be traveling to the world of the living where you will meet up with members of other squads. Your role will be that of a pocket healer." Unohana began to write on papers, for she had a ton of them to get through.

"Kaya Renosuke of squad 11? Now I really don't think I can do this! You know how badly they treat me and on top of that, I don't know how she will act towards me!" He began to flail his arms around as he spoke and Unohana smiled.

"Don't worry, Hanatarou. You will do fine as long as you don't get in the way of a hollow." She finished writing on one of the papers and then went to the next one. She stared into her 7th seat's eyes and then said, "Besides, she is one of the nicer ones of squad 11… or so I have heard."

"Yes, ma'am. When do I leave?" Hanatarou was a bit nervous as he usually was and he really did not want to go on this mission at all costs. Perhaps if this girl was actually a nicer one in squad 11, it would not be a problem. To his luck though, he assumed it would all go to hell.

"You will be leaving early morning so gather your things. For all we know, this mission could last a little over a few days. Be careful. You will be meeting up with squad 11 in the morning. Go to their quarters and tell them Unohana sent you. They did demand somebody which is a rare request coming from them." She had a point. It really was unlike squad 11 to request a healer.

"Y-yes, Captain Unohana!" Hanatarou walked out of the room with a look of terror on his face. He was a little excited, but at the same time, he was panicking in case something went wrong. What was he going to do if he screwed it all up or somebody died? These hollows were supposed to be spawning to no end and he knew this, but all in all, he wanted to help save the people in Karakura town.

He went to his small room and nestled himself inside his warm blanket and had heavy thoughts weighing on his mind. The thought of his own death, or someone else's, was rather intoxicating. He felt sick to his stomach and had no idea why.

Hanatarou sighed and then walked off to get the mop before he was able to get three hours of sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. It's my first Bleach fanfiction and I'm working on a lot more, too! Any feedback would be nice. Kaya was originally a Kuchiki, but I figured that would make her too Mary-Sue. :)


	2. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own Renosuke Kaya.

I got rather lazy with this chapter, so you will have to forgive me. Too tired but I will go over it and fix it in the morning.

* * *

Hanatarou awoke the next morning and let out a huge yawn while stretching his arms high into the sky. He looked around and noticed the sun was shining brightly; creating a beam of light through the window of his apartment. His eyes widened and he was quick to get up off his bed and change into the proper attire. He threw on his sash rather quickly and tossed his medical bag over his shoulder. He dusted off his clothes in case he looked bad and made a determined expression. He was going to go on this mission and be the best that he could be in hopes of impressing Kenpachi.

"Oh, right!" Hanatarou said to himself. He remembered that he needed to throw in a few extra medical kits and he did so. Now was the hard part – introducing himself to the Renosuke girl. He let out a sigh and solemnly walked out the door to his apartment. He stared up at the sky and saw nothing more than a glare due to the sun's bright lights. Even if he was going to be late, he knew he was going to wind up apologizing for it and being made into a fool by the members of the opposing squad.

"About damn time." Kenpachi smirked as Hanatarou approached. He was now beginning to shake slightly and tried to hide it. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure was far too strong for weak, little Hanatarou. "Can we finally start the mission now? We have been waiting on you for hours, kid."

"I-I'm sorry!" Hanatarou bowed before Kenpachi and found himself on the ground in seconds due to the infinite amount of spiritual pressure. Kenpachi scoffed and then turned around and commanded everybody to follow him.

"W-wait! Where is the girl I'm supposed to be escorting?" Hanatarou was looking around, trying to find the girl. He was a little confused and saw one girl that almost looked like a Kuchiki. There was no way that could be her, but there seemed to not be many other girls there.

"Renosuke, get your ass over here! Miss Sally wants to see you." Kenpachi shot a mean glare towards Hanatarou and then turned around and began to walk off.

The girl that Hanatarou saw _was _her. She had long, black hair and a dark shade of purple for her eyes. Her eyes were rather large and she had a sadistic smile on her face. This concerned Hanatarou a little. The girl rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.

"I am Kaya Renosuke. It is a pleasure to meet you." Her voice seemed monotone and her expression was rather grave. For a second, it almost looked as if Kaya was going to kill him or something. He shook her hand and walked beside her. Perhaps it was a good thing to get to know stuff about the person he was going to be escorting.

"Are you by any means related to the Kuchiki family? You look almost as though you could be a part of them." She looked as though she was high society and when he asked her this question, her eyes narrowed and her expression faded from grave to sad.

"I get that more than I would like to. I am in no means related to the Kuchiki family and, even if I was, I would still have the last name Renosuke and not be associated with them in any way, shape or form. They have done harm to my family with their rules and regulations. That is the only thing I care to share with the likes of you." She sounded a bit nasty towards the end. She flipped her hair again, and then stared at Hanatarou in the eyes. "What's your story?"

"I am Hanatarou Yamada of squad 4. I am the 7th seat and specialize in healing kidou!" Those were the only words that happened to escape his mouth. He wanted to say more, but for whatever reason, no words came out. He sounded pretty confident when he spoke though!

"I am of squad 11, as you should already know. I specialize in anything dealing with a sword and fail miserably at hand to hand combat. My sister is in squad 10 and refuses to fight unless totally necessary." Kaya wore a modest look when speaking about her sister and then turned back towards Hanatarou. "Ready for this?"

"R-ready for what?" His voice came off as being a little shaky and before he could do anything, she grabbed his wrist and they were in the world of the living. The Senkaimon gate was no longer in sight.

"Where are we staying, Captain Zaraki?" Kaya's head was propped up with her right hand and she was using her left to jingle the cat bell that she wore around her neck. It made a tranquil noise that put Hanatarou at ease. Perhaps she was not as bad as the others.

"Why is _he_ amongst us, Ikkaku? Last time I checked, he was a healer. We do not _need_ healers." Yumichika swung his hair to the other side and stroked it with his left hand. He glanced at Hanatarou and made a disgusted face. These are the reactions he usually got from squad 11. They made him feel incompetent and like he was not good enough. He needed to start standing his ground, but with Captain Zaraki around, he was not going to try.

"I dunno, Yumichika. I was wondering the same thing…" Ikkaku spat at the ground and then flung his weapon side to side. He smirked and then turned his head towards Kaya. "Why are you communicating with such a worthless individual? He is the clumsiest one out of the entire court guard squads! Careful, Renosuke, he will find a way to screw us over."

"Well I think he's nice unlike the rest of you." Kaya sneered and then gave a wicked stare towards Ikkaku.

"That is not a beautiful manner, Renosuke. Also, that choker around your neck is absolutely gaudy." Yumichika made a sour face as he spoke. He was going to gang up on Kaya by the sounds of it for defending Hanatarou.

"Whatever. You liked it the other day." Kaya turned her stare from Yumichika to Hanatarou. "Ignore them. They are ass holes when they wanna be." Kaya grinned and then winked at Hanatarou. He was confused seeming as no one ever really winked at him before. Did she do that to everyone?

"Thank you! Your words are reassuring! I feel we will be alright." Hanatarou got that determined gleam in his eyes and Kaya laughed.

"Manly name you got there, Hanatarou." She laughed and her voice was so high pitched to the point she let off a little squeak at the end. Hanatarou wondered how squad 11 took Kaya seriously. Even if they didn't, how was she in their squad? She seemed different from the others.

"I happen to like my name. It is a very manly name!" Hanatarou tried to defend his name but in the back of his mind, she was right. There was nothing manly about being named after a flower. He sighed and then turned his head to notice a dark cloud in the distance. "Wonder what that is…" He was speaking to himself and Kaya overheard him.

"Who the what now?" Kaya noticed where he was staring and saw it too. "Captain, we got a problem. It seems the hollows are wanting a taste of our blood a little too early!" Kaya seemed a bit perturbed by this fact, but tried to not make it blatant.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kenpachi got into position and flew onto a rooftop. He seemed rather overjoyed to be able to fight in the middle of broad daylight.

"That's Kenny for ya! Let's fight, Kenny!" Yachiru was getting excited just by seeing Kenpachi get excited. She hopped onto a nearby skyscraper near Kenpachi and watched his excitement. A big grin covered her face and her blush became a brighter color.

"Brace yourself." Kaya smirked and got into a battle ready stance. She unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her.

"D-do you think you can fight without b-breaking the city?!" Hanatarou was concerned for the town and Kaya spit at the ground once he said that.

"Who gives a shit what happens to the town? They're just people. They are living under the delusional that what occurs are 'earthquakes' or 'fires'. They know not the truth. They're gullible." Kaya smirked and her little fang covered her lips on the right side.

There was a screech that filled the air and squad 11 all got in a circle with their zanpakutous in front of them. It was time for a good fight.


End file.
